Kamen Rider Blade-Ed
Kamen Rider Blade-Ed '''is a 5 episode series and one of 4 Kamen Rider series in the Prima era of Ed Edd n Eddy/Kamen Rider fanfictions. This series was created by Casimus Prime. Overview The series revolves around Eddy Yokosuma, a famous casino owner in Peach Creek, Ontario. One day, a mysterious figure provides him and 4 friends with devices that enable them to become the Riders of the Cards. They include Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Garren, Kamen Rider Leangle, and Kamen Rider Charice. After a while, Charice betrays the 3 and forces Blade to unlock his inner potential. Characters '''Eddy Yokusoma/Kamen Rider Blade: The main Rider of the series. He is the Rider of Spades. He is the most powerful of the four and is the only one with a King form. He uses a sword as his rouser. Prime Akasina/Kamen Rider Garren: The backup Rider. He is the Rider of Diamonds. He is considered a sharpshooter by Eddy. He uses a gun as his rouser Edd Nagasaka/Kamen Rider Leangle: One of two Phantoms. He is the Rider of Clovers. He is classified as a Phantom Rider by the Card Master and is the only one that is considered friendly. He uses a scepter as his rouser. Kevin Hiroshima/Kamen Rider Chalice: The other Phantom. He is the Rider of Hearts. He is the Phantom Rider that is evil and betrays the other 3. He uses a bow combined with his belt buckle as his rouser. The Card Master: The one who gives the 4 their tools and constantly gives Eddy wisdom to defeat the enemy. Episodes *'The New Hand Dealt': After a hard day's work at his casino, Eddy and 3 of his friends are greeted by a spirited warrior who provides the four with powers to "control the cards". Edd believes this to be a trick, but is actually a grand blessing. *'The Trick Card': After becoming overwhelmed by the power of Chalice, Kevin decides to go over the top with his new form and betrays his friends. This forces Eddy to unlock a deep power inside of Blade he never thought existed. *'Core of The Spade': Eddy must look inside himself to unlock the true potential of Kamen Rider Blade and unlock his true powers. He ventures deep into his mind and reads the cards like they were books. He is once again visited by the Card Master who is about to reveal to him the ultimate clue, but disaster strikes. *'Evolution King Part 1': The battle for the cards begins and Leangle is dead. Garren is running on empty and Blade is full force. Chalice switches to his ultimate Joker Form and kills Garren, leaving it a one on one battle between Blade and Chalice. *'Evolution King Part 2': Eddy looks deep in his mind to try and find the ultimate clue. With it's location, he is able to become Kamen Rider Blade King and defeat Chalice. Eddy, rejoicing, fears there is something else wrong in the universe and is sucked into a portal where he is needed once again. Trivia *The next series will be Edd as Kiva. *The Card Master gives a refrence to Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen by saying "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway"